


A Sense of Propriety

by bubbletea



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: April Showers 2015, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbletea/pseuds/bubbletea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What was it Chris always told her about drinking? Oh, right - don't, especially not around beautiful strangers."</p>
<p>A chance meeting and a little bit of alcohol for an unlikely pair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sense of Propriety

**Author's Note:**

> Re-post of an old G00 Kink Meme fill. I don't remember the original prompt, but it was asking for Feldt/any Innovade.

Feldt Grace is drunk.

That is the only possible explanation for how she's come to be here, in this anonymous room, with this gorgeous creature of a boy, who has his tongue in her mouth and his hand squeezing her breast. What was it Chris always told her about drinking? Oh, right - _don't_ , especially not around beautiful strangers.

And Revive is beautiful, in that perfect, almost frightening kind of way; he had reminded her, at first glance, of Tieria, but the resemblance ended there. After all, surely, Tieria Erde didn't know how to do _that_ with his mouth. 

She thinks Revive must be drunk too, judging from the pink flush across his pale cheeks; at least that explained why he'd picked her up, of all people. But Feldt Grace, no matter _how_ much alcohol might be in her system, has more propriety than this. 

"I-I think I changed my mind," she says, careful not to slur her words. "I'm not...that kind of girl, you know... 

Revive leans back for a moment and stares at her, as if he can't quite fathom what she's just said. His face lights up then, and he smirks, as if he knows some great secret that she doesn't. 

"Then tell me - what kind of girl are you?"

Feldt is just about to tell him, too - but all she manages is a low, insistent moan as Revive kneels in front of her and finds yet another ingenious use for that tongue of his. Feldt tangles her fingers in his lavender hair and all she can think is, _propriety be damned._

 


End file.
